


You Should Fuck Me Tonight

by hummingrightalong



Series: KINKTOBER 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dom/sub, Kinktober, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Scackson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 14:24:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16348400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingrightalong/pseuds/hummingrightalong
Summary: Jackson/Scott/Isaac are trying to make their polyamorous relationship work. Scott decides to spend some alone time with Jackson and Jackson's secret kink.





	You Should Fuck Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a rewrite of an earlier fic I posted. Super happy with this one. Credit to my <3 for the excellent beginning.

Lydia just stares at him from across the table, a blank- if not somewhat disapproving (or maybe she's just bored)- look on her face. Though Scott admits it's sometimes difficult to tell with her. Allison on the other hand, looks slightly mortified, her coffee still in her hand, hanging in mid air, stopped short by Scott's unusual choice of conversational topic. 

Because what the HELL, Scott? So many questions, she has just *so many* questions. Not that it would bother her, there are far worse things- if the fact that her DNA, her being a werewolf hunter by inheritence, didn't bother her, this absolutely shouldn't. She's just currently lacking the ability to ask him whatever it is she wishes she could form into a sentence for clarification.

Understandable. No, JUSTIFIABLE, really- considering their history and the fact that nowhere in it had he shown any inclination toward...well Allison doesn't really know what the 'warning signs might be but...WTF? Her ex just suddenly wants to dress in-

"And I assume the information you're looking to acquire isn't for 'personal' use," her girlfriend says, thankfully knowing her well enough to quickly get to the bottom of this. But just as it seems safe to finally take a drink-

"More of a skill I'm trying to acquire. And what counts as 'personal use?'" Scott inquires, stone faced and she coughs, spewing some of her Triple, Venti, Half-Sweet, Non-fat, Caramel Macchiato, Quad onto the table top- the rest down the front of her shirt.

Lydia, ever unflappable, sips her green tea serenely as she offers Allison a handful of napkins, never once breaking eye contact with Scott. 

"I would probably define it literally as 'intends to use said skill in on one's self for reasons?' More broadly, 'anything "gratifying" might arise out of' could be 'personal'".

Scott thinks it over. "Personal use in the broad sense, not literal."

Lydia nods. "See Allison, nothing to get too dramatic about. After all, Jackson *does* love to feel pretty. And he adores excessive amounts of attention. It's sweet. I'll do it." Just like that, so matter of fact. The both of them. It was still ridiculous to Allison but it was obviously going to happen. They had decided. They were two of the most decisive people she knew, and that was saying *a lot*.

'It' being instruct Scott in the artistry of makeup application. Sure, Lydia regrets it a few times over the next couple weeks, nearly throws in the towel all-together because Scott is the furthest thing from a quick study but she sees it through. For her bestie. For Scott and Isaac and this polyamorous endeavor they've embarked upon. 

If it's going to work, it's gonna take WORK. And she knows Jackson isn't going to do it- his pride and ego won't let that happen. Scott was going to use everything in his power to make sure ‘Izzy’ got his way without lifting a finger but she’ll admit she felt for him, wondered if he had what it took…

Now she felt slightly less intelligent for doubting him because no way would she have thought this up and if anything was going to work...well, miracles happen around Scott McCall.

 

He takes Isaac shopping with him.

“Pink, really?”

“Well, I’ll put it this way; if he’d been around when we were naming the dog after our favorite muppets, he’d have had a fit if ‘Piggy’ wasn’t included in there somewhere.” 

The dog in question, a therapy dog Scott had acquired for Isaac not long after they started dating, was called Rizzo Deadly. Rizzo being Scott’s favorite muppet and Uncle Deadly (not a great name for a dog) was Isaac’s. It was a standard sized dachshund and the “top of it’s class” said the trainor. It was perfect for his panic attacks and other PTSD related symptoms. 

Mostly Isaac stands back and watches, offering suggestions here and there. Scott stops in front of a particular display and looks questioningly over his shoulder. Isaac shakes his head.

“He’d never be caught dead in anything even close to ‘magenta’”, he says and Scott finds himself feeling grateful because the garment reminded him of the color of his moms prom dress. ‘This is the first picture ever taken of you’ she’s told him on many occasions, as if to remind him that he’s the reason she spent the beginning of nursing school actually *nursing*.

“He likes blush tones.” Isaac tells him, and thank god for that because what he’s doing, the reasons he’s doing it, and his mom, are not things that need to be on his mind at the same time.

“Blush comes in a lot of colors,” he says, remembering his time with Lydia all too well. It does helpfully provide him with another shade to go in the ‘not’ column because makeup and wardrobe shouldn’t be too ‘matchy-matchy- and he knows *the one* that suits Jackson the best.

Isaac puts his hands on his shoulders, turns him and walks forward until they stop in front of the section displaying a more pastel pallette. “Thank you.” He says. Isaac kisses his cheek and backs off.

Color? Check. Now fabric. Lace is fussy and Jackson’s sensitive skin might not agree with the texture. Silk? Satin? What’s the difference? This is waaay harder than it needs to be...a saleswoman in a figure-hugging black dress stops beside him.

“You looks lost,” she says, her smile is friendly. If he had any shame, he’d lie but lost isn’t even on the same planet as the word he needs to describe his situation. 

Having Isaac here is a huge help, sure, but he’s already done his part, acquiring the rest of what he’d need for the night in question. Their sex, it’s pretty ‘vanilla’ but he’s known for a while now about the collection of masturbating aids Isaac had accrued and kept prior to their relationship. He had far more experience in the finer points of ‘kinky’, had experienced kinky with Jackson during their time together in high school and with other flings...Isaac just liked SEX. ‘All of it, any which way’ he’d assure when Scott became insecure about his designated flavor. 

And it was true. He liked most everything, different things with different people- both men and women (though from what he’d been told about Erica and her strap-on, it’s pretty clear what role he likes to play, no matter who’s bed he’s in.

But Jackson likes kinky. And Scott, after having known the prick since first grade- to now being in a relationship with him- had decifered something maybe Jackson hadn’t. He’d tied Isaac up plenty of times always maintaining a position of ‘power’ but with Scott, someone less passive, the dynamic is unfamiliar.

Isaac had noticed but never really mentioned for fear of angering the other boy, that Jackson had, on more than one occasion, while passing through the women’s clothing department, let his eyes linger on pretty things meant to thrill your partner or just make you feel...sexy.

He didn’t really *need* to ask, either. He could imagine the reason but back then the smallest things set Jackson off and the fear of rejection or abandonment kept Isaac quiet. 

He’s happy that Scott’s doing this. Giving Jackson something he’s needed. He’s happy Scott is willing to go this far to make this work because his thing with Jackson was unsustainable and being willing to share him...makes Isaac feel LOVED. 

He wants them both and for the first time since he started this, he thinks it’ll actually happen.

“Babe, why don’t you go on ahead and meet me for lunch- half an hour?” Scott says, the girl nods.

“If I can’t help you in under 30, I’ll need to quit my job,” she says. Isaac smiles and makes his exit. He doesn’t say goodby, doesn’t thank him, finally feels like he doesn’t have to and Scott knows he loves him.

“Tell me about the person you’re shopping for. Body type, hair, eyes.”

“He’s 5’10”, blond, blue eyes-”

“Fair skin?” Scott nods. “No lace then. You want Satin…”

“Athletic...would a picture help?”

“Immensely.”

*

By the time he meets back up with Isaac, Scott has completed the hard part of the mission. Because really, once he and Jackson were alone together he had a strong feeling that something would take over; maybe the deep need he’d always felt to take care of people. 

Yeah, Jackson used to be an asshole, but since the 3 of them had become the three of them he’d come to appreciate him and see his flaws for what they really were. He needed someone to tell him it was ok, how much work he put into being perfect. He needed to be appreciated. He needed the responsibility of all that in someone else’s hands so he could just breathe.

Isaac takes an honest interest in the packages Scott brings to the food court, peaking in with a slightly raised eyebrow. He appreciates this on multiple levels. While it’s not something he and Jackson would do together, he finds Scott’s plans a turn on for many reasons.

They’d already been to the adult toy store, carefully choosing just the right implements; both for aethestic and practical reasons. 

Scott was booking the hotel on the phone on the drive home. Jackson would be picked up in a limo and taken to the destination Scott honestly wouldn’t have been able to afford if not for Jackson having signed both his lovers onto his personal account (for emergencies; or surprising him...he did love the best after all). 

**

When Jackson gets there, Scott is still preparing. That doesn’t prevent him from summoning all the dominant confidence that his wolf can provide, if he taps into that with a hand still on the reigns it hasn’t disappointed him yet. 

They kiss deeply. Jackson is a bit suspicious but charmed about the private date. He’s already been told it’s just the two of them. Since they’ve really begun trying to make a go of this, the private dates between Jackson and Scott were for Isaac’s benefits. But the two had quickly found an unexpected connection and genuine feelings had grown. 

Everyone had their own lives, and while they preferred to be three when they could, they all found the time, desire, and the importance in making special arrangements in pairs.

Scott steels himself, grasps the expensive fabric of Jackson’s jacket while handing off a small delicately wrapped package. “There’s more where this came from but you should go put these on.” There’s a weight to his voice that makes the blond a bit weak, and weaker still when he begins to take a peak at his presents. 

“I don’t-”

“Just go get ready baby, trust me.” Firm authority, and a real hunger both heard and physically visible on Scott’s side, convinces his lover. He takes ages, no surprise, but when he returns it’s more than worth it.

Somehow the lingerie fits perfectly, adding an androdynous quality to an already stunning looking man. It shows off all the lean muscle he still works so hard on, even being a were (he probably doesn’t have to) he’s obsessed as he always has been.

Thin straps over his shoulders and around his thighs are a darker blush color than the shifty, see through fabric covering his torso, the panties an even darker shade but barely leaving anything to the imagination. 

The thing that really stops Scott in his tracks for a second is the flush on Jackson’s skin, starting at his ears, spreading to his collarbones, dusting his cheeks.It enhances all the freckles here and there, making them darker against his pale skin. Precious. He’s always looked like something that was born in the middle of a cornfield, maybe, translucent, beautiful, dangerous. And then the flush turns greenish, and the spots that Scott can’t help but reach out and run his hands over turn darker, and scaled; the Kanima barely staying under the surface in the wake of the excitement. 

There’s another little surprise; Scott notices that this addition must have been what took Jackson so long. It had been a gift and wasn’t cheap. Who knew there were high end sex toys? Well, the two of them at least. Scott turns Jackson around, admiring the lingerie, leaning into him and running his hand up between his thighs, under the flimsy panties until he finds the gem on the end of the plug Jackson wore.

“Beautiful.” He says, voice deep and low in Jackson’s ear. The blond is guided to the bed, made to lay back in all his glory, patient and already soaking it in as Scott admires his while ruffling through his bag of supplies for the makeup kit. 

“Who’s that for?” Jackson asks, obviously even more turned on by the idea that Scott is taping this. 

“Maybe I want to keep it for later, in case you don’t let me do this again. God I hope you let me do this again.” His brown eyes plead with more-than-a-little interested green ones. The brunette pulls out the makeup kit, gets on the bed and sort of straddles Jackson as he begins the application. There’s a mirror on the ceiling. Jackson notices that Scott’s attention is all on the careful application, and appreciating him, while he watches them from above. He can feel the soft fabric and the devotion swelling in his center, his skin shifting and changing, his dick half hard and he can feel his lover shifting as his own is obviously just as, if not more, into this. 

Scott somehow complements the half-lizard in lingerie with every color choice he’s made. He sits back and admires, kisses the little spots that he knows drives Jackson crazy.

Then the ties come out.

“O-ok, I’m not really into being tied up…” Jackson, ever stubborn, forgets to enjoy this and remembers his stubborn, perfect facade wouldn’t like this. But something about McCall always can convince him of anything.

“Please, please, let me take care of you?” Big brown eyes, eager and pleading and red around the edges. He sees the brunette shake something off when his teeth get long, nails sharpening. Not yet, he can see him thinking, not now. 

Scott holds back his wolf when he starts with the little trinkets. A shiny chain hooked between two nipple clamps- Jackson loves to have his nipples played with and these were promised to slightly sting, more than hurt. It was just enough. Jackson’s breathing changes, uneven, turned on, and his body notices the plug for the first time in a few minutes and his hips wriggle to get more of that sensation.

The restraints come out next. They should be strong enough to handle a were but let’s face it this is more for show and Jackson is just about to let Scott have whatever he wants as his arms are tied together, immobilized expertly with multiple knots and thrown over his head, the final knots looped over the headboard.

Scott leans down after that and kisses Jackson’s erection through the panties, smelling his arousal, feeling the heat, a nip and a grown and Jackson is writhing, begging.

It takes careful work to get anybody out of an outfit like that, and the brunette shows it all the respect it deserves while Jackson whines. When his erection is free, when his ass is bare and legs spread, still squirming, trying to get a little more friction or pressure and hooking a leg around Scott’s waist to pull him close- the brunette finally unzips and frees himself.

He jerks his hips against Jackson’s, grinds hard enough to make them both snarl with pleasure. Taking his time, he takes out the little toy, kissing the blond the whole time as he works him open more with his fingers.

When he’s satisfied, and Jackson can’t fucking take it anymore, he generously lubes up his cock and pushes in, throwing a pale leg over his shoulder, buried deep he pulls back nearly all the way and slowly, gently, thrusts again and again until he’s finding Jackson’s prostate with almost every press in. They’re both sweating, and Jackson whines, grips agonizingly tight with his inner muscles every thrust forward. Scott feels almost stuck a few times and he takes a few breaths, waits, until Jackson’s ready and the rhythm changes. 

Fast and hard and the blond has no time to tell him he’s coming before he makes a sticky mess between them. His relaxed glow and the tightness of his body post orgasm sends Scott over the edge, muttering over and over how fucking gorgeous he is and how much he loves him.


End file.
